


Proximity

by AimlesslyAinley



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Avon and Vila centered, Confessions, Crack?, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Crush, complicated situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlesslyAinley/pseuds/AimlesslyAinley
Summary: Avon and Vila are sent on a mission to Proxima-B, a mineral rich and lush environment perfect for Federation's greedy hands to come in and destroy everything. In Roj Blake's quest to overthrow the Earth Federation, his Liberator crew make a point to stop and attempt to assist the locals overthrow the Federation control and create their own governing force. Avon and Vila are sent to the surface to infiltrate a research facility, for sensitive intel and encryption keys for transmission interception. However, a small mistake on Avon's part creates an awkward situation for him and Vila when Vila is forced to confess his feelings. Deep undercover and a one sided love, will Avon accept the feelings, or will he put their mission at risk?
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Vila Restal
Kudos: 4





	Proximity

The teleport room of the Liberator was abuzz with activity, Avon was overlooking Jenna’s work inputting teleport data, Blake and Cally ensuring the gear was in working order and then there was Vila, who stood in the corner. Vila watched his crewmates busy themselves with the last minute checks of things before they got on with their current objective, which he dare not think about lest he lose whatever nonexistent willingness to go along with Blake’s newest grandiose idea. Vila hoped that if he stood motionless long enough, everyone would forget about him and leave him on the Liberator. He let his imagination conjure up the possibilities of the free time, the daydreaming wasting the last few moments of quiet before…

“Vila!” Avon’s voice broke through Vila’s thoughts, startling him. Blinking a couple times, Vila was confronted with Avon’s agitated presence. Expecting a full beat down, Vila winced, 

“Yes… Avon?” The anxiety came back in full force. Avon stopped just short of Vila, the computer specialist’s eyes were dark and looked right through him. He sighed,

“Dear Vila,” Avon gently grabbed onto Vila’s bicep, anger turned saccharine, “Do you remember your responsibilities for this mission? We don’t have the luxury of being able to trip over our shoelaces.” The last statement confused Vila, but he nodded carefully. They stood for a moment before Avon raised his eyebrows expectantly,

“Could you run me through what you have to do?” He pulled a smile again, “Please, for peace of mind.” Blake stifled a laugh as the tension hung in the air for a few seconds while Vila gathered himself.

“We are teleporting down to Proxima-B in two groups. Me and you,” He keeps his attention on Avon, “are coming in just outside of the Federation led research lab, where we’ll… er, you know.” Vila motioned dismissively with his hands. Avon’s dour expression didn’t crack, his jaw tensing the only tell of annoyance this time,

“You know where you’re at, which is good enough for me, I suppose.” He sized up Vila once more before turning to Blake and Cally, who stood at the teleport command quietly chatting. “Blake, how long until the Liberator gets into position?” Moving away from Vila, who was visibly relived to be free from Avon. 

“We have a few moments yet, Avon. Are you sure /you/ know what the plan is?” Blake cocked a teasing eyebrow at Avon, who was as always, unphased. 

“I know the compound inside and out, I’m professional until the job is complete.” Avon’s icy personality truly shining through. 

“Jenna, I would appreciate it if you could send Vila and I down first, as our infiltration is a little more time sensitive.”   
His eyes flick to Jenna, who manages a nod before he turns to the teleport basin, where Vila rushes to his side. 

The two men stood in matching grey coveralls with shimmering piping, black rubber boots, Vila his toolbox and Avon just a toolbelt where his weapon was carefully concealed. The two were pretending to be inspectors, visiting the federation research lab for “Computer and data safety” to gain access to their information, encryption keys to try and better get underfoot of the Federation. 

“Good luck.” Jenna said before teleporting the men down, Vila’s open apprehension a contrast to Avon’s unsmiling but poised demeanor were the last images before they were gone. 

“Liberator, we’re down. We will be cutting transmission with the ship, we will only contact if there is an emergency or if our mission is complete. Understood?” Avon’s voice crackled through the speakers of the teleporter room. The announcement came as a surprise, Blake tensed and moved for the speaker button before Avon continued quickly, “There is no time to argue, do you copy?”  
Without hesitating Jenna pressed the speak button and replied simply,   
“Copy”

“Good.” With the final word out, the speakers died back down, and the three were left in the silence. 

Down on Proxima-B, Avon and Vila haven’t taken more than a few steps to cover under some trees while they contacted the Liberator for the last time. Vila tapped his fingers against his leg as he kept an eye out for trouble. Avon worked quickly to hide the communicator bracelets into a false bottom of the toolbox,

“Are you sure this will work, Avon?” Vila looked down to his comrade, the computer expert turned to look at him, his face close to permanently inexpressive. Vila wondered briefly if the man ever smiled in a non-sarcastic way, Avon looked Vila up and down once more before returning to the last movements of his task, before acknowledging Vila. 

“I saw we have a good chance of success, but,” He looked sharply at his comrade, 

“There are some rules you absolutely need to follow, no matter what.” He stood, not breaking eye contact. Vila gulped, 

“Uh oh.” Vila was afraid of where this was going, especially as Avon closed in on Vila, his voice now an urgent whisper.

“You need to follow my lead on everything. /Everything/.” Avon’s eyes shimmered as they studied Vila’s, “You and I are part of a diversity research team, sent to ensure that there is enough of different sorts of people at this facility. However, there was a small mistake while I was planting the information.” 

“But you never make mistakes!” Vila said simply and honestly. 

“I know, that’s why I’m telling only you and not the entirety of the Liberator.” Avon paused for a moment as the weight of the situation sank in for Vila, “Due to some… language barriers I misinterpreted a section, and...” Avon looked down, embarrassed at what he struggled to explain. 

“And??” Vila asked desperately.

“And I think I said we were lovers as well as research partners. It only affects a few things, mostly our sleeping quarters and meal times, if I read the regulations correctly our quarters should have a single bed.” Avon looked back at Vila, who had began flushing to a bright red color. Avon looked taken aback, 

“You’re serious aren’t you?” Vila continued to flush as he realized the gravity of everything. He let out a short laugh, mostly out of disbelief, Avon frowned, 

“What do you find so amusing about this situation, Vila?” 

“What is amusing is that now is probably the best time to tell you that I’ve had a crush on you for a while, but never had the right time. No time like the present, I suppose.” Vila started off confident, but ultimately lost to his embarrassment. Avon stood, like a deer in the headlights, a man who was used to being the desires of women but could not recall a man feeling the same.

“Well, uh, great. That makes… one thing easier.” Avon said, aware of how close he was to Vila at that moment, their faces not more than a few inches apart. Quickly turning away, he continued,

“No matter what happens here, Vila, we need to trust each other.” Vila could only nod and grunt in reply, shocked he so freely admitted his feelings for the other man in such a ham-fisted way. Avon Silently led the two towards the Federation research base, as each gathered their thoughts to discuss awkwardly during a quiet moment. 

Vila was worried that his snoring would keep Avon up that night. Thankfully for Vila, he quickly forgot about his snoring anxieties and followed Avon toward their destination. Unfortunately for Avon, he was preoccupied with how long these feelings existed in Vila, and how he was going to respond to those feelings. 

Kerr Avon was afraid of the answers to his questions. 

Vila Restal wasn’t too worried about getting his feelings hurt by Avon, his secret crush now out. What Vila was worried about was Avon’s ultimate response, since he was the ladykiller of the group. 

However, the concerns about romantic interests faded as the sweeping Federation research building crested the horizon.  
“This is it, the mission that could be life or death for us.” Vila said absently, his standard pessimism coming back.


End file.
